The Dark and The Night (Book 1)
by LowkeyQueen
Summary: When two new families move to Scotland together to live together it obviously going to be hard but they pull through for their parents. Hannah has the hardest trouble with this new family. What happens though when a bat crashes through her window in the middle of the night scaring her half to death. She never expected a vampire more or less to fall for him. Also on watt pad
1. Chapter 1

**This book is not going to follow the movie right away or perfectly. No offense to other writers I just find it annoying when they follow the movie than just end. Anyways the characters are little older Rudolph is 13 along with Hannah. So enjoy**

 **Hannah'sP.O.V**

The view of Scotlandoutside the airplane is beautiful but because I'm basically being forced to come here I just can't appreciate it. My family and I are currently on our way to Scotland to live with our new "dad" and his family. It's not like I

hate them, I've honestly always wanted a big family but with my actual dad. My dad dieda few years ago and it's honestlystill really hard because out of everyone in my family we were by far the closest. Within my family I have a twin brotherAdam,  
and anolder brother Mark but he didn't come with us because he's currently in college. I also have an older sister Aaliyah butshe didn't come either because she has a stable job and family in America. I've met this guy Rick a few

times but his family only once. He has one daughter Mira she a few years older than me, two younger sons Alex and Jackson, and also two older daughter Julie and Kelly.

 **Regular P.O.V**

Hannah was in the car with her mom and brother, her mom was driving while her brother sat in the passengers seat. Hannah was laying down in the backseat listening to music and when her favorite song My Immortal by Evanescence came on she couldn't helpbut  
lightly sing along. Before she knew it she was pulling up the her new house and her jaw dropped _more like mansion who am I kidding!?_ When she started to get out she saw the rest of her so called family coming out to help them move their  
/stuff inside. Hannah was slightly overwhelmed because of all the people and she also had social anxiety so it made this worse. Her brother Adam put a hand on her shoulder and shot her a calming but questioning look. Hannah forced a smile and noddedslighting  
telling him _she okay_. Her and her brother never needed to talk, they understood each other by just a look or a touch and that's one reason why she's so thankful for him; he was one of the only people who understood her like that and

she didn't even think her mother understood her like that.

It took about an hour or two to move everything into the house. When Hannah walked into her room she was shocked _wow this is my room?_ Her room was the largest in the house and had a huge walk in closet too. Her room was abluish grey colorand  
it was double floored. It was like there was a step but in the step there were drawers instead. Hannah knew right away she would put her bed up there and maybe a side table since the step was about 10' feet out and the widthwas from one wallto  
the other. She also had a balcony with a beautiful view of the beach and mountains. She would eventually hang up pictures because she was never a fan of plain walls. She also had a pretty large desk for her school work and computer since shedoes  
online schooling.

Since the house was nowhere near finished they decided to just order food. Once Hannah got her food she headed upstairs to her room and ate on the balcony in silence. She never minded silence, she actually preferred it. Once she finished her food shethrew  
it away and turned on music. She never liked big messes or random things around her room so she started to immediately unpack. While Hannah was unpacking she couldn't help but dance and sing along. The unpacking went byfaster than she expected  
because when she glanced at the clock it was 1am.

She realized she hasn't taken a shower yet and decided to even though it was late. She grabbed one of her fathers old T-Shirts and headed to the bathroom. She didn't grab pajama pants because she was never a fan of wearing them to bed, they always madeher  
uncomfortable. She took a fairly quick shower and instead of taking care of her hair she tossed it up in a bun and headed back to her room.

Her bed was set up because earlier today her brother came up and helped her since he knew that she wouldn't sleep if her bed wasn't set up. She slipped under the covers and let out a soft sigh. Hannah tried to snuggle even closer to her bed if that waseven  
possible. Before she knew hereyes started to close and she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter Two

Hannah's alarm started to go off while she let out a groan. She tried to turn her alarm off but failed since she was laying away from it and she just kept slapping her hand somewhere with her eyes clothes. She finally sat up and threw her legs on  
the side of the bed and turned her alarm off.

She got up and walked towards her closet and picked out a simple gray sweater that said Brunch Squad and then a pair of black shorts. She then headed for her bathroom. Hannah then stepped into the shower and just took her time. When she stepped out she  
brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then lastly moved to hair and brushed out the tangles so it wouldn't be bad when it dries.

she started to head downstairs and to the kitchen although it doesn't look like a kitchen considering there is basically no food and boxes everywhere. Hannah settled on a bowl of cereal and pushed the box away so she could sit. When Hannah glanced around  
she realized nobody else was home since the other kids had school while her mom and Rick went to work.

While she glanced around she realized nothing looked done "well I guess we all wanted our rooms done first" she thought. Hannah then decided to help her "family" out and clean around. She grabbed her phone and speaker and the first song that came through  
was Green Days American Idiot. She smiled lightly and grabbed the cleaning tools and started the kitchen.

In the Kitchen she started to unpack all the boxes first and then threw them away. After that she cleaned the utensils and plates and then put them away. The last thing she did was clean the countertops and even the microwave and stove. That surprisingly  
took almost two hours.

She then decided to move to one of the livings rooms. She did basically the same thing unpacked the boxes then threw them away. She even felt generous and moved the furniture around. That might have been insensitive but her mom use to always ask her to  
help design her rooms so she thought why not?

When she finished the living room she really wasn't tired so she decided to keep cleaning that floor. After about 6 hours that whole floor was perfectly clean. She smiled lightly to her self and put the cleaning tools back and slumped on the couch. She  
heard a car pull up and glanced and saw everyone getting out.

Her parents walked in first and her moms mouth immediately turned into a smile and came and hugged you.

"Thank you sweetheart, this really means a lot to me" you smiled and hugged her back. You then glanced and saw that Rick glanced at you with a small smile and a nod as in saying thank you.  
"No problem mom it's the least I could do with you all working and plus I can't stand messes like that"  
*Few Hours Later*  
Everybody was sat together on the 1st floor and Hannah was in the kitchen with Mira and Adam.

"Dad I'm cooking tonight okay." Mira said but more like demanded. I glanced and saw that her dad just nodded.

"What are you making?" Adam asked setting his feet on another chair

"Secret Family recipe, so how do you guys like Scotland?"

"I like it the girls are a lot better here" Hannah couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother and bundled up a napkin and threw it at him "

"Of course you'd say that I can't really tell yet because I have really done or been anywhere"

Our conversations continues for about another 45 minutes but Mira than finally announced that dinner was ready. We all sat around the dining room table which was huge considering 9 people were sitting around it. There were classic questions you would  
ask your family during dinner like  
"How was school/work?"  
"What did you do today?"

When they finished Adam had to do the dishes. He tried to get Hannah to help him but she refused.

"Oh come one Hannah help your twin brother who you love oh so much out of this"

"Nope not going to and plus you use to always say the older one is in charge and if I remember right you're the older one."

"By one minute"

"Oh yeah and what about all the other times I used that excused and you rolled your eyes told me the same thing that your in charge and you take the credit."

Adam didn't reply and Hannah took that time to leave and go to her room. Realizing it was only 6:30 she decided it would be a good time to do some school work. Before she started to stood up and opened her balcony door.

The wind blew through with a slightly breeze and Hannah visibly relaxed and enjoyed the cool air. She completely forgot about her homework and went and sat on the balcony. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Her eyes slowly opened and she didn't even realize she fell asleep outside. She slowly stood up and headed back to her bed. Since she was so tired she didn't even close her balcony doors or change. When she settled into bed she immediately feel back to  
sleep.

Hannah was suddenly awoken by a loud squealing noise and she jerked up, but that ended up making her lightheaded and she fell back on her pillow clutching her head. After she felt fine she crawled to the edge of her bed and turned a light on. What she  
saw shocked her because she saw a bright light and then the bat turned into a human?


	3. Chapter Three

Hannah shook her head slightly because she though she was imagining what she just saw. She was looking at the floor where the bat had just been but now there was a boy. He looked to be her age, maybe older, with spiked dark hair and Victorian clothesthat  
were very tattered and worn. The one things that sort of scared Hannah was the blood red eyes he had.

"Who are you?" She asked still on the edge of her because she was a little frighten and didn't really know what to do. She then heard a slight hiss and then a groans as the boy locked eyes with her.

"Food" the boy said so weak and quiet she almost didn't hear him so she leaned a little closer but ended up falling off the edge of the bed. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement and she's pretty sure if the guy was stronger he would be laughingbut  
all she saw was a slight smile. Hannah ended up scrambling off the ground with bright red cheeks and "dusted" her clothes off.

"Umm, what kind of food? Doesn't it really matter?" Hannah internally cursed herself for being so caring because for all she knows this guy could kill her.

"Cow" he said with a slight cough and he tried to stand up or at least sit up but failed and Hannah rushed over to him and cursed under her breath because yet again she was being too nice to someone she didn't know.

"What do you need from it meat, cheese, milk?" Hannah asked taking a step away just in case something was to happen to her. As if a step would help me, she said to herself.

"Huh?" She heard the guy say and blushed again because she was just caught talking to herself.

"So what do need from a cow?" Hannah said trying to get the stranger to forget what just happen.

"I need fresh cow" he managed to get out.

"Well I can't exactly get a cow here, but there is a barn close by and plus how Are you going to get there you can't even walk." Hannah said glancing outside the window then back at the guy on her ground. He gave her pleading eyes and she let out asigh.  
Hannah walked over to him and grabbed his arms and pulled them around her neck. The guy gave her a strange look but complied. He tried to quickly get onto her back but since he was weak it didn't really work out. Hannah snuck out her houseand  
started walking to the barn.

"It's about a 7 to 10 minute walk so just hold on for now" After Hannah said that they both stayed quiet but it was a surprising comfortable silence. When the barn came in view she started to speed up. She opened the barn door and set the guy down ona  
stool next to a cow.

"Well I will just be outside and I'm pretty sure when you done here you will be able to come outside on your own." She saw the guy nod at her slightly and then she headed out. She leaned against the barn wall and slid down. She just realized howtired  
she actually was because her eyes started to slowly close.

She was awoken by the barn door creaking open and jerked up onto her two feet. She thought she went unnoticed but she saw the guy chuckle lightly at her.

"Thank you" he said shooting her a small smile.

"Your welcome" Hannah replied looking up at the stars.

"Im Rudolph Sackville-Bagg" he said looking back at her "you asked me who I was at first"

"Oh yeah right, I'm Hannah Smith" Hannah said glancing back at him "You don't mind me asking you a question do you Rudolph?" She saw him shake his head and shoot her yet another smile.

"No I don't mind it, it's the least I can give you for helping me."

"Well one, why did you end up in my room and two, why did you need a cow to help you?" Hannah asked hoping she's not pushing anything.

"Well I was trying to get away from a guy name Rookery who has been hunting my family and I for centuries now. Since he's so experienced with this hunting he kept a light on me and the light weakens us fast. I had to find some cover and your window wasopen  
along with no light so I made a fast decision. I apologize for scaring you by the way. I needed a cow because Of their blood." He explained and Hannah nodded waving off the apology.

"So then you're a, you're a -"

"A vampire yes" he said answering for her since she didn't really look like she could say it.

"Not that I'm not complaining but how come you wanted a cow instead of well...me" Hannah asked glancing at him again.

"Well my family and I want to become humans not feed on them" After that no one talked and Silence fell over them again.

"Do you want to head back?" Rudolph said indicating in the direction of her house.

"Uh yeah that would be nice" she said turning into the direction and walking back towards it.

"Do you want me to fly you back?" Hannah stopped her steps and turned towards him and shook her head "I'm not really a big fan of heights"

"It will be a lot faster and plus I would never dream about dropping you" Hannah let out a sigh and glanced at his eyes and all she could see was honesty so Hannah nodded slightly. He smiled and held his hand out

"Close your eyes" Hannah felt the breeze and couldn't help but smile lightly and without realizing it her eyes opened. It frightened her because she didn't think they would be as high as the cloud so she let out a small squeal and gripped his hand movingcloser  
to him. Rudolph chucked lightly and squeezed her hand as if telling her she's okay.

When she got back into her room her legs shook a little bit and she sat down on her desk chair. Rudolph when he finally landed he glanced around her room since he couldn't when he first landed in there and took in what it looks like.

"Well I must be off. Sunrise will be soon and my family is probably worried." Hannah smiled at him and nodded her head as if saying it was nice to meet you. Rudolph headed for the balcony but hisses slightly when a light shinned through.

"Will it be a problem if I stay because Rookery is across the street. He said turning towards Hannah.

"No that wouldn't be a problem but don't you guys have to hide from sunlight because I really don't have anything that will beside my closet." Hannah said motioning towards her closet. Rudolph walked over to it and opened it.

"This will be perfect, thank you" Hannah nodded "it's not problem really" and grabbed a blanket to put it on the ground and then a pillow to put over her shoes. Although before he went into her closet she grabbed a few clothes to change into. Hannah thenheaded  
into her bathroom and did her regular routine. When she came back into her room she saw that her closet was closed so she figured he already went in. Even if it was almost 5am Hannah went back to sleep since she didn't have to wake up at acertain  
time.


	4. Chapter Four

Hannah's alarm went off blaring My Chemical Romance The Black Parade. She forgot that she had it on so she sort of jerked awake and immediately turned it off. The alarm clock read 9:45 and Hannah decided to get up since she never could go back to  
sleep

when she woke up.

Although it took her a few minutes to get out of bed mostly because she really didn't want too. Hannah forgot about Rudolph for a second and went to closet to open but jumped slightly when a hiss came through.

"The sun" Hannah immediately closed the closet and sputtered out multiply apologies. She could here Rudolph laugh to himself or at her, she wasn't really sure but her cheeks still turned a noticeable red.

Hannah decided to just grab sweatpants and a tank top from her drawers and then headed to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and then finished her regular morning routine. The next thing she did was go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and madeherself  
some eggs. When she finished she washed the dishes and then started to head back upstairs to her room.

When she got there she went and sat at her desk. The day actually felt completely normal even though last night she did help a real vampire, but she personally didn't feel like it was a big deal.

Hannah pulled herself closer to her desk and turned on her computer to do some school work. She always wanted to turn in two assignments to every class a day, she never liked to be behind. The first class she started with was her favorite, History, thenshe  
moved onto Language arts since it was the easiest to her then Science and lastly Algebra. She always did Algebra last since she had the most trouble with it. She was focused on her Language arts assignment but a voice pulled her out of her concentration.

"Aren't mortals suppose to go to school. What are you doing here still?"

"Well yes and I'm technically at school I just online schooling." Hannah explained looking at the closet door. Rudolph nodded more-so to himself but then asked another question since he was slightly confused still.

"But why, wouldn't you rather be at school with other people" Hannah shrugged and remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Well there is two reasons, one which is the biggest reason is because I have bad social anxiety and also I worked to fast in class so my parents and even my principle at the time told me that this is the best option."

"Well how come you opened up to me or even helped me because if I remember social anxiety is when you can't interact with other people without getting worried or scared" Rudolph asked because he was honestly getting more curious.

"Yeah that's it but I don't know I just felt comfortable around you for some reason."

There was no reply after that so she just started to work on her school work again. When Hannah gets focused everything sort of zones out so she didn't even realize that 6 hours have pasted but when she heard a car coming down the road she glanced  
atthe time and her eyes widened slightly.

"Hannah we brought home pizza!" She heard her twin brother Adam yelled and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She pushed herself away from her desk and stood up out of her chair and walked to her door. When she got her food she started to head back to herroom  
but her mom stopped her.

"Why don't you eat down here honey?"

"Oh well i have an assignment I have to turn in before tonight and I'm not even half way done with it." Hannah hoped that would work on her mom and when she saw her mom smile and nod she immediately head to her room.

When Hannah finished eating she glanced outside and saw that it was almost sunset. She got up and closed her curtains so no sunlight would get in and figured Rudolph would be okay. She went up to her closet and lightly knocked on it.

"Rudolph it's almost sunset and I closed my curtains so I think you'll be okay to come out." She stepped back when the closet door opened, at first it was only slightly probably for Rudolph to test it but then it opened fully and he stepped

out. When he stepped out his eyes landed in your book cases. Hannah had two huge book cases basically cover one of her walls.

"You like to read" Rudolph questioned while going up to them.

"Yeah I always have. I found it interesting how people came up with all types of different stories and it makes me feel like I'm in a different world" Hannah said sitting back on her chair watching as Rudolph took all them in.

"What are with the different colors in them" Rudolph said picking out a book that had a green sticky note and a blue one.

" the green represents books I've already read, the blue represents the spots where I left off, and the pink is if I'm re reading a story or just little notes I've left. You can borrow a book anytime you want" Rudolph nodded and put the book back

to where it was and turned towards Hannah.

"Is that you implying that you want to see me again" she saw a slightly smirk on his face and rolled her eyes but could hide the small

Blush on her cheeks.

"I guess so I mean you're probably the best company I've got." When you said that, that caught Rudolph attention."

"What about your family it seems like you've got a big family." Hannah's eyebrow raised slightly as in questioning how he knew that and he must of caught that. "I have superior hearing and by all the noise downstairs there has to be quite a few people"Hannah  
nodded and tried to find away to explain to him that he didn't really like her new family without sounding rude but she decided to just say it.

"Well the only people I really talk to is my mom and brother. But my mom doesn't understand me like my brother. Also the reason I said your probably my best company is because my mom recently got married and I'm not really comfortable about them." Hannah  
/internally shrugged and figured that was basically true. She glanced at Rudolph and saw that he wasn't believing what she was saying and decided to change the subject.

"What about your family?" That caught Rudolph's attention and instead of answering he started to head towards her balcony

"I will tell you the next time I come, that's if I'm able to come again" Hannah smiled at that and nodded.

"That would be fine" she said like it was a stupid question to ask.

"Well then I will return. Goodbye, Hannah." He said before jumping off her balcony and flying away. Hannah continued watching him in fascination until he was no long in site. Since Hannah still wasn't really tired she decided to grab a book andsit  
on her balcony and read until the sun came up.


	5. Note

Please ignore all the random indentations this website does that since I'm on my phone. I've tried to fix it but it doesn't work so please just ignore it.


	6. Chapter Five

When Hannah woke up she felt unusually happy. She got out of bed and headed towards the shower; The shower took longer than usual because Hannah was just enjoying the water. Once she finished the shower she headed downstairs and saw her mom and brother.

"Oh yeah it's Saturday. Where's the others?" Hannah asked while grabbing a banana and sitting down next to her mom. Her brother came up behind her and stole her banana and while he was behind her, she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow mom she just hit me" Adam said grabbing his stomach and hitting Hannah on the back of her head.

"Both of you behave or I'll spank you both. To answer your question sweetheart Rick and his family went to see his mom. Adam get your sister another banana." They both made faces at their mom, Adam from behind her back and Hannah next to her when she  
first started talking. Adam let out a groan and Hannah let out a smile as she saw her brother grabbing her food. Hannah decided to stay upstairs with her family and help her mom cook dinner. She was making this pasta that took all day to finish.

When her mom saw Rick pulling up she couldn't help but smile. She has been planing on getting Hannah a present because she knew she didn't like this move.

"Sweetheart follow me and close your eyes" Hannah's mom said while cleaning her hands off and putting them on her shoulders. Hannah looked at her mom weird but complied anyways.

"So honey who's Santa" Her mom said while leading her outside. That question underly confused Hannah but gave her mom and honest answer.

"An old white guy, who lives at the North Pole, and enters people's home inappropriately" Hannah's mom couldn't help but laugh at her answer.

"Nope, I'm Santa Claus" Her mom said while taking her hands of her eyes and what Hannah saw cause her mouth to drop.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Hannah said running up to her present putting her hands on it, which was a Bechstein piano. Hannah has always wanted her own piano she always had to play on her dads old keyboard.

"You like it, I figured you deserved something after all you've done for me" Her mom said placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Santa!" Hannah said in a high pitched Voice and hugged her mom.

After about two hours they finally managed to get her piano into her room. The first hour was trying to come up with a plan to get it up there but then Kelly came up with an idea. So they had people come down to their house and they lifted it up to her  
balcony and she moved it to where she wanted it. After thanking her mom numerous time she sat down and raised her hands above the keys. Hannah didn't play right away because she wasn't sure what to play since she had so many songs running through  
her mind.

Once she started playing she didn't even realized how many hours it had been because she was so consumed in it. The next thing she knew was that it was night time and the only reason she would know that is because her stomach growled and she decided to  
go and get some food. Instead of sitting down and eating she grabbed a few granola bars and headed back to her room. She walked past her mom in the hall and her mom couldn't help but smile because even just walking by Hannah its like you can feel  
her happiness vibrating off her.

When Hannah got back she decided to change so she walked towards her closet and got a loose white t-shirt and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants. She tossed her hair up into a messy ponytail and went right back to her piano. This time she decided to  
play My Chemical Romance Cancer. As she got half way through song she couldn't help to lightly sing along.  
~~Now turn away  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
All my agony  
Know that I will never marry  
Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say (if you say)  
Good-bye today (good-bye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true)  
'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you~~

When she finished she heard clapping and got startled. Her head whipped around towards her balcony and saw Rudolph. Hannah's when went to the back of her neck and lightly rubbed because she felt like she just gave herself whiplash.

"I never knew you could play, you're really good" Rudolph said coming in through her window and over to her. Hannah blushed when he complemented her and turned around so her body was facing away from the piano and towards him.

"You actually came back" Hannah asked trying to change the subject since she never liked attention on her.

"I said I would, didn't I and I always keep my word" He said bring my desk chair over to the piano and sitting down on it.

"Honest, a vary rare quality now-a-day." Hannah said moving her chair over so he could move his chair in front of the piano.

"How did you learn to play?" He said turning his head toward her.

"Ever since I was born. Although i couldn't play like I can now but when I was a baby my dad would sit me on his lap and play with my fingers. I guess it sort of stuck with me." Hannah said telling the honest truth and smiling lightly and the thought  
of her dad.

"We're you and your dad close?" He asked. Hannah usually felt uncomfortable when people asked about her father but for some reason with him it didn't bother her.

"Yeah out of everyone in my family we were by far the closest. I could tell him anything and not feel ashamed." Rudolph nodded and a smile appeared on his face while he watched her talk about her dad because even if she just said a few sentences he could  
see how passionate she was about her dad.

"So what about you? What about your family, you said you would tell me the next time you came." Hannah asked looking toward Rudolph.

"Well it's nothing really interesting. I have a father and a mother, a younger sister Anna and then an older brother Gregory." He said just explaining the basics of his family. Hannah shook her head and turned towards him.

"No I mean like what are they like?" He glanced at her and thought for a second before answering.

"Well my dad is sort of protective and I understand why because of all that has happened. My mother, well.., she like a normal mom I guess even though I don't really know about mothers these days. My older brother Gregory he can come off rude and ignorant  
at first. Then my little sister Anna is probably the nicest one out of everyone and I'm probably the closest to her, she also wants to meet you one day." When he finished talking Hannah started choking on the air with wide eyes.

"You told you family about me?!"

"No, I didn't tell them and only my sister and brother know about you. When I returned home that night Anna wanted to know where I was so it told her honestly because I trust her to keep it a secret but Gregory heard so he ended up knowing. I didn't tell  
my parents the truth either because my father would think it was crazy that one of us and a mortal are friends, he wouldn't even like it that you helped last night." Hannah nodded slowly trying to process all that just got told to her but then smiled  
lightly at him.

"Friends huh" she said in a cheeky tone. Rudolph smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Well that if that okay with you" Hannah was the next to shake her her head and laugh.

"It's perfectly fine and plus like I said the night before you're the best company I have." Rudolph nodded and couldn't help but smile at that thought which glancing back at the piano. Hannah noticed something in his eyes and asked a question.

"Do you know how to play?" His eyes shot up to hers at the unexpected question and shook his head.

"I used to know the basic but that was centuries ago." Hannah nodded and could stop the next question from falling from her lips.

"I could teach you. That's if you wanted and plus it would give me another excuse to play more." Rudolph had a debate in head whether to or not but he noticed how your eyes sparkled with the same passion as when she talked about her dad and couldn't help  
but nod.

"Maybe another night though, I must go I told my father I would help him with something tonight." Hannah felt herself get slightly sad because she enjoyed his company al it but nodded. Rudolph stood up from the chair and rolled it back to her desk and  
stepped to her balcony.

"Next time I come I would like to hear you play a full song or two." Hannah shot him a smile and said "of course." Then when Rudolph got her answer he flew off her balcony. Hannah smiled to herself because he just said he would be back and her inside  
churned a little at that thought.


	7. Chapter Six

Hannah was awoken by her new younger brother Alex running and jumping on top of her. That honestly really scared Hannah and she jerked up sending Alex to the end of her bed. When her eyes opened she saw her younger brother smiling goofily at her and she  
grabbed his legs and pulled him towards her and started to tickle him. He let out a squeal and then started to giggle uncontrollably trying to get away. Hannah couldn't help but laugh too, she'd always wanted a younger brother since she was the youngest  
in her family. After about a minute or two she let him go and he scurried to the end of her bed. She saw a mischievous smile appear on his face and he jumped on top of her and start to at least try and tickle her. His hands were too small to cause  
it to actually feel ticklish but she pretend it did to satisfy him. When they were done she sat up out of breath with Alex still on her lap.

"Well I need a shower so how about you go downstairs and I'll make yo breakfast okay?" Alex nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped of her bed and helped her out. When she got up she ruffled his hair and headed towards her closet. She took a rather  
fast shower so she didn't have leave Alex alone downstairs waiting for along time.

When she got downstairs she saw Alex sitting on one of the high stairs swinging his feet with her wondering how he even got up their because she even had trouble sitting on that chair.

"So kiddo what do you want?" She said as she went and stood across from him.

"Eggs" Hannah was slightly confused because that's all he wanted. She nodded and got out the ingredients"

"What kind of eggs do you want?"

"Sunny side up with a bunch of toast" Hannah chuckled at his enthusiasm and started to cook but she thought that he might be bored so asked him to help her. He nodded really fast and jumped off the chair and ran next to her. Hannah picked him and sat  
him on the counter and showed him how to crack an egg. She then handed him a new egg and motioned for him try and crack it. The first try created a huge mess and it went everywhere even into her hair.

"Okay, next time do it gently okay. Here give me your hand I will show you." She grabbed his hand under her and lightly cracked and egg and started to cook it. Alex then tried a few more time but on his fourth try he finally got it.

"Yay I got it" Hannah chuckled and clapped her hands and gave him another one. Hannah let him crack the eggs but not cook them because she didn't want him to burn himself. Once all the eggs were cracked she told him to go make the toast. Once all the  
food was done cooking she poured him a glass of orange juice and her a glass of milk. Over breakfast he was the one mostly talking while Hannah just had a smile on her face listening. Even when they were done he helped her wash the dishes, she washed  
and he dried and put them up.

"So why did you come up to my room this morning?" Our mom told me too she said it would make you happy. He then grabbed her hand and literally pulled her to her room.

"Jeez, you almost yanked my hand out of it socket" He ignored her and sat on her piano stool and patted the spot next to her. There wasn't much room so she just lifted him up and out him in her lap. He placed his hands on the keys and started to play  
random notes.

"Can you show me?" Hannah nodded and grabbed his hands under hers and started to play Céline Dion - It's all coming back to me  
Now. She decided to sing it to do lightly on he would hear after awhile she loosened her hands so it felt more like he was playing. What she didn't realize was how long they were playing until he slipped off her lap.

"I'm bored now" Hannah stopped playing and faced him and thought of what to do and then smiled.

"You want to know what I do when I'm bored" he immediately nodded and Hannah grabbed her phone and speaker and started to blare music.

"I dance" Hannah stood up and grabbed his hand and twirled him around as he giggled. They started to dance around until they were sweating from head to toe. What Hannah didn't realize was that a certain vampire was watching outside her balcony. He couldn't  
help but smile because Hannah seemed so carefree and happy. A slow song started to play and she grabbed her younger brother and picked him up since she could tell he was getting sleep. She rocked back and forth and when she was sure he was asleep  
she headed for his room down the hall. Him and his brother Jackson got the second largest room since they were sharing. When she walked back in the room her head was down so she didn't realize another presence until he spoke.

"Do you always dance around your room like that?" That cause Hannah to jump into the air and grab at her heart.

"Well it depends. I do it mostly when I'm bored or stressed" Rudolph nodded and chuckled since the sight kept running through his head.

"Was that one of your brothers?" He asked but Hannah got cut off by another voice before she could answer.

"Yoo-hoo brother is this Hannah?" Rudolph shot you an apologetic smile and she saw a girl come through her balcony that she guessed was Anna.

"Hannah this is my sister Anna and Anna this Hannah" Anna smiled and came up and hugged Hannah, she was startled put lightly patted Anna's back still shocked at this unexpected visit.

"My brother has told me a lot about you" Hannah's eyes widen as she glanced and saw that Rudolph looked down and was pretty sure that if he could blush he would be right now. Anna then moved to her closet when something caught her eye.

"This is a beautiful gown can I try it on." Hannah glanced and saw that Anna picked out an old dress her sister pasted down to her. She didn't personally like it so she ended up nodding.

"There is a bathroom right across the hall. You can try it on if you want" Hannah said pointing her hand to her door.

"Really you don't mind" right as Hannah shook her head Anna rushed to the bathroom. When she was gone she looked at Rudolph and widen her eyes.

"Hannah, I'm awfully sorry about her but she really wanted to meet you." Rudolph said stepping towards her.

"No it's fine, just a little shocking and plus a heads up would have been kind of nice." Before Rudolph could answer Anna came through the door wearing the the dress. Hannah had to admit it really suited her.

"You can keep it if you want. You can keep any of the dresses actually I don't wear them"

"Really!" She said sounding really excited and Hannah just nodded smiling but then Anna's excitement faded.

"But It's not like I can I would Have nowhere to put them" she said sadly looking at the ground.

"You can just keep them hear and when you want to wear them come and get them. If that's alright with Hannah?" Rudolph suggested. Both of them looked at Hannah and she just smiled.

"Of course that's fine"

"So Rudolph says that you know how to play the piano, and that your really good at." Anna said motioning towards the piano and Hannah just shrugged feeling a little self conscious because of the compliment.

"Can you play for me?" Hannah nodded and sat on her piano stool while Rudolph grabbed a chair for Anna and went and sat on the end of the bed. Hannah decided to play her favorite song My Immortal by Evanescence. But this time she didn't sing because she  
was to embarrassed. When she finished Anna and Rudolph clapped for her while she looked down and started to play with her fingers.

"Well Anna you should go change because we have to head off." Rudolph told and Anna stood up and headed off to the bathroom.

"You're not going to bring any other surprise guest right?" Hannah said covering the keys and putting Anna's chair back where it was. Rudolph stood up and shook his head.

"No, not if your uncomfortable with it and again I apologize for Anna, she just gets curious about mortals."

"I like her. I can defiantly tell you guys are related." That cause Rudolph to cock and eyebrow.

"How?"

"You're manners, you're both very mature and respectable and I guess just how you two act." Rudolph just nodded.

"Well I guess you shouldn't meet my older brother then; he's the opposite of us."

"Yeah you told me, how he's rude and arrogant at first" before Rudolph could reply Anna came through dressed in her own clothes.

"Okay I'm ready brother." Rudolph nodded and they both started to head towards her balcony.

"Goodbye, Hannah I'll see you again soon" Anna said right before flying off but Rudolph stayed behind.

"Why didn't you sing this time?" This question caught her off guard and she just shrugged not knowing how to answer.

"Next time you should, you've got a wonderful voice" Hannah blushed at the compliment but before she could reply Rudolph flew off. Hannah went and sat back at her piano and started to play a song with a smile on her face because of what he said.


	8. Chapter Seven

**This will be a short chapter but it's worth it in the next chapter hopefully. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while school started and my teachers gave us a lot of homework**.

Hannah's alarm started to play You Know You're Right by Nirvana at 9am and decided not to turn it off. She stayed in her bed and just started to think while looking at her ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Rudolph immediately  
popped into her mind and her stomach started to churn and a smile started to spread across her face.

"What's going on with me?" Hannah said sitting up and leaning her back up against the wall. She didn't even realize how long she had been thinking because when she glanced back at the clock it said 9:38. She got up and picked out a light grey sweater  
and and light purple tights that had little designs running through them and slipped on her slippers. She then headed towards the bathroom and pushed her door open. She didn't even realize that her brother was in the shower until she heard him yell/talk.

"Um hello are you blind, I'm in here" Hannah just ignored him and started to brush her teeth. It didn't really bother Hannah because they were twins and their parent kept bathing them together until they were 7. Which was sort of over doing it because  
by 5 or 6 they could basically bathe on their own. Adam rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom glaring at Hannah while she just shot him a smile. She then started to undress and got into the shower. While she was washing her hair she started  
to think about why she felt weird whenever she thought about Rudolph. She then remember when her mom told her about her dad and how she felt around him and realized it was the same feeling as now. While Hannah was drying off she still couldn't believe  
thats how she felt so she kept thinking of other reason why she would feel that way.

When Hannah got back to her room she went to her desk and turned on her computer so she could work. She was working for about two or three hours until she finally realized and blurted something out that shocked her.

"I like Rudolph... Oh my god, I like him." Hannah was shocked and just sat there repeated that quietly to herself.

Rudolph was sleeping or at least too but he couldn't. He wasn't sure why either and decided to give up trying to sleep. He flew down from the ceiling of the cave and went and sat down on one of the broken rocks. He just sort of zoned out thinking.

He started to think back to Hannah and how she accepted him and actually enjoyed his company like he enjoyed hers. As cheesy as it sounds he could listen to her sing and play the piano all day, maybe because he hasn't heard actual music in decades but  
he knew it wasn't because of that. He heard someone come down and start to walk towards him but he didn't turn around. He saw in the corner of his eye his sister who came and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while but Rudolph didn't  
really notice since he was lost in though.

"You like her, it easy to tell." Anna said cutting the silence. Rudolph's head turned and looked at her while faking confusion. Before he could reply she started to talk again.

"Don't play stupid brother, you know who I'm talking about." Rudolph knew he could fake his sister out so he just faced his head towards the ground staying silent.

"How can you tell? Is it that obvious?" Anna laughed and shook her head

"Well to me it is, but I have known you for centuries longer than Hannah and I am your sister. You should go see her and tell her." He glanced at his sister and then at his parents who were sleeping and shook his head.

"No I should not and father and mother don't even know about her. They wouldn't even like that she helped me more or less is friends with me." Anna just shrugged and started to get up.

"Maybe but even with you knowing that, you still go and see her every night. That has to mean something" after that Anna went back to bed and he just continued to sit there and didn't even realized how long he has been until he heard the rest of his family  
wake up.

"Rudolph have you been awake this whole time" His mother asked coming and stand behind him. He stood up and faced his mother with a smile.

"I couldn't sleep" He didn't want his mother to push the subject and he supposed she could tell so she nodded and shot him a smile before heading back over to her husband. Rudolph decided to go out for a little bit since it was now dark. He knew he would  
probably end up going to Hannah's house but before that he went to a farm for obvious reasons and decided to take his time enjoying the view before heading towards Hannahs.


End file.
